Sonja Prunkster's Diary
Introduction It's ok if you read this. SIKE! 11/18/12 Listen up! Ha! You were probaly expecting me to go all "Dear Diary this" and Dear Diary that!" Well guess what...... THAT'S NOT THE CASE! Ooh, man! Sorry how I'm all pertly and harsh. I just had a stressful day at my new school. Guess what it's called... MONSTER HIGH! YES! It even has MONSTERS in it! Mom and Dad decided I should go to that school. But they're reason is very reasonable. The reason why I'm going there is so I can study and learn about monsters because when I become a professional, licensed, steam punk monster hunter, I'll know half of all the monster behaviors ever known. Some might even be unknown to others! So yeah, Like I said, it was a reasonable answer. I don't like some of the girls (or as the monsters call themselves, 'ghouls'), though. Especially this pertly, ignorant, selfish, wolf name Howleen. Ok, so maybe I kinda went to far on describing her, but it's kinda true! She's like my worst enemy, yet. One day, I'm gonna hunt her down! You'll see! Oh and I should mentioned this, but she's even an insulter! When she saw my diary (this one I'm writing into), she's like, "Is that even a diary? It looks like some small troll journal or somethin'! What's up with the small pencil, too? HAHAHA!" UGH! So what if my diary isn't in fashion world! Besides, it's pocket size! So for example, Howleen's is big and needs to fit in her purse, while somebody can just grab it, read it, and tell the whole school! Lucky for me, mine stays in my pocket, so there's a least likely chance someone can steal mine. HA! Take that Howleen! :D Besides, has she ever heard of Old Victorian-steam punk style? :) I'm just gonna go now. It's boring just writing about somebody ya hate! :| 11/19/12 I went to The Mall today! I don't get why the monsters call it "The Maul." What a stuipid name! Anyway, Mom dropped me off. Lucky for me, I have my own credit card. Too bad Howleen and her friends don't have one! :D BOOHOO! Anyway, I was just looking for some stores with some steam punk fashions. That God that they actually have a store with clothes my style! :) After I bought a few things, I went to The Cafeteria. Again, I don't know how monsters come up with ignorant names! Why would you call a cafeteria "The Creepeteria?" Whatever! Anyway, after I got some lunch, I met up with this girl named Hillary Strange. She is so sweet! She told me everything about her! I kinda felt bad for her, though. I can't imagine having a dad who would never except you as a true daughter. It's so sad! :( Well, turns out is that she goes to Monster High. She told me that they have other normal people, but they're INSANE! Ooh kay then.... We talked for a bit, then she told me a guard is outside The Mall waiting to pick her up. A guard? Is she like some super agent or somethin'? Oh well! I'll find out soon! I'm goin' now! Category:Diary